When I Met You
by Life Is Crazy 1991
Summary: Bella is part of Volturi Guards and Edward is in Forks with Cullens. They meet when The Volturi come to execute one of the acquaintances of Cullens. This is the story of what happens when Edward meets Bella under not-very-fairytale-like-circumstances. Choosing the one you love isn't always the easiest decision. I own nothing. Romance/Mystery/Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella

It was a usual day at the castle. I was heading to the main hall when Cassie called me from behind.

I turned to see her approaching me with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good morning, Bella. Slept well?" she teased. I rolled my eyes at her. Vampires never sleep; I didn't even remember how it felt like to sleep or to dream. Being a vampire gave us some powers – youth, eternal life and some of us had special powers, like I could act as a shield against mental manipulations. Even after all this, being a vampire always felt like some sort curse to me. I would've never wished this life for me if I had choice.

I loved my human life. it wasn't perfect but it was good. Aro learned about me when I was 20 years old, he saw a potential shield in me and he decided to turn me into a vampire. He had held my mother captive so I had no choice but to agree to his proposition. Following that, I and my mother – who was also turned into vampire - lived in the castle with The Volturi.

Aro had many gems in his coven. He needed them to regulate other vampires and covens. Volturi held special place in the world of vampires. They had taken down the previous rulers and now held the throne. They required a shield to protect them from enemy's mind manipulations; especially they feared Jane and Alec who were infamously known as evil twins with dangerous abilities. Rumor had it that Jane and Alec had joined the Greeks who were planning a rebellion against The Volturi. This was the reason why I was stuck with Volturi for my life. I had no option but to keep serving them since my doing otherwise would cost me my mother's life.

So there I was, in the castle, doing nothing but what Aro said and asked of me. Cassie was the only person that made my time a little more tolerable. She was also part of the guards and she had been serving for 300 years now. She was a kind person and she was my only friend at the castle.

Walking down the hallway we began to talk.

"Cassie, you and your jokes. I never understand how you manage being so charged up all the time."

"Now , now Bella, I did learn a few things in my short life you know." Cassie said with a wink.

"Short indeed. Hahaha." I laughed.

"Come now, we should head down to the main hall. There is some new assignment, I hear."

"New assignment? Already? But we just returned from the last one. I didn't even get a chance to go and meet my mother."

"We came back yesterday at dawn. How couldn't you get time to meet your mother in 30 hours? Normally, you rush to see your mother the moment we get back to castle."

"I did, this time too, but she was taken to hunt and they aren't returned yet."

"Oh, ok. Let's back she comes back before we leave for this assignment." Cassie said.

We both entered the main hall of the castle. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting and others were standing at their usual place. I and Cassie went in front of Aro and gave him a little bow and then went to our places with other guards.

"Well, now that we have all our staff present, let's hear what our messenger has to say , shall we?" Aro said in his grave voice.

"Good morning, everybody. I am here to report a crime. Denali coven from Alaska has committed a serious crime. They've turned a young boy into a vampire." Messenger explained how and when he had gathered this information and gave all the details of the coven to Aro.

"Immortal Child. Hmmm. This must be dealt with immediately. Corin , why don't you accompany our messenger to Alaska and give this coven a notice of our arrival." Aro ordered with a wicked smile.

I looked at Cassie and sighed. By now, we all had learned this about Aro, he loved playing mind games. He enjoyed the panic, helplessness and powerlessness of his pray.

"Very well, master, but I hear the woman who has created the immortal child doesn't live with her coven so the message shall be given to her rather than her remaining coven."

"Yes, give her the message. Leave instantly. The guards and I shall leave tomorrow."

Corin and messenger left after bowing to Aro.

"Very well, be prepared for the new assignment, we leave tomorrow. You are allowed to withdraw." Aro ordered the guards. Everyone started to disperse. I was going with Cassie when I heard…

"I hear this Denali vampires feed on animal blood. Reminds of someone, doesn't it , brother?" Marcus said to Aro.

"Carlisle Cullen. The Noble Vampire." Aro said in his cold voice.

They continued talking while we walked outside. I was completely surprised to hear that Aro had called someone noble so I had to ask Cassie.

"Hey, who is this Carlisle Cullen? Aro calling him noble, he must be a saint."

Cassie laughed.

"Bella, if you'd met Carlisle you would've never felt such a shock at Aro calling him noble. He was part of Volturi for some period, later he left as he wanted to do something more with his life than staying here and just watching Aro's power games. I hear he's a surgeon now. He serves people with his excellent medical skills. That's Carlisle. He has this unique sense of responsibility and kindness of heart that I am not at all surprised that he decided to serve man kind with his abilities. I think he even has a family now. Sons, wife and daughter. Funny, how living and differently works out for some people."

I was completely amused after hearing all this. Hearing about Carlisle answered my one question, if you want to get away from darkness and reach for the light, YOU CAN. It gave me hope. He was , in a way, just like me but he went away and now he had everything.

After all I always wished I could escape the castle and start my own life, meet new people, find someone to love and be loved. All my dreams and wishes were caged in the castle just like me.

With thousands of thoughts I went to see my mother, she had finally returned to her cell where they kept her. I was still pondering over why I was still living there but s soon as I saw her, I knew why I lived in that cage. It was because living in the cage kept my mother alive. I shrugged other thoughts away and went to her. I talked to her and told her about the new assignment.

"I love you, Bella. Take care." My mom said to me when I was leaving. I gave her a smile.

The next day, we were leaving for Alaska, as I walked through the castle walls with rest of the guards, I was feeling a strange kind of pull from outside, it felt like someone was calling out for me from Alaska. Someone who would fill the gap in my life with, someone who has been waiting for me all along.

I felt silly even to think and feel like that ,but I knew one thing for sure, this assignment was not going to be like other assignment. With a weird feeling still lingering in my heart I took a step outside the castle. And I guess that step was my first step towards the light...


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Bold + Italic sentences are the thoughts that Edward reads in other people's mind.

Looking forward to your reviews. Enjoy. J

CHAPTER 2: EDWARD

**_"Edward, Edward, I know you are listening. I don't care if you're busy playing your stupid piano or are reading some idiotic book. Come downstairs right down."_**

Emmet was blabbering all this in his mind. Apparently, Rose was talking to him about some antique jewelry collection she'd seen at some museum and Emmet was getting bored with this not-so-valuable data and thus I was required for his rescue. I sighed. Frankly I was watching this beautiful documentary on destruction of Roman town Pompeii and I didn't want to leave it halfway but I knew if I didn't go at once Emmet will keep calling me and drive me nuts. I unwillingly got up from my chair and went in the leaving room. Emmet's eyes shined as soon as stepped a foot in the room.

"Edward! Hello bro, where were you?" Emmet said. **_You saved me._**

"Well, I was just watching a documentary in my room. What are you guys up to?" I tried to keep my face straight.

"Really? I didn't even know that you were in the home. Hahaha." Emmet punched me on the shoulder. **_Ok now, time to leave. Come on, make something up_**.

Rose was still thinking about the antiques and before she spoke I knew I had to make a move.

"Emmet, actually, I came here to remind you about that thing we were supposed to do? Remember, we were supposed to go to the town?"

"Oh, yeah! That thing! Damn, how could I forget it? Sorry babes, we got to go." Emmet said with fake apologetic face.

"What thing? What are you two talking about?" Rose inquired. She was now getting suspicious.

"Guy thing. Trust me you don't want to know." Emmet fake-laughed. **_Oh my god. Did she figure it out? Just lift your left hand if she has. Help me. I will come clean if she has. Tell me._**

For a moment I thought of teasing Emmet by raising my hand but I knew that Angry Rosalie wasn't good for either of us. So I decided to help out my brother. I gave him a little sign to keep playing.

**_What is going on with these two? _**Rose thought in her head.

"Ok Emmet, I think you should tell her about our thing.

"Sure, sure. The thing is Rose, I am training Edward about how to talk impress girls, ask them on date and stuff like that."

"WHAT?"Rose almost shouted.

"Shut up, Emmet." I glared at him.

"Oh come on now. You really need training when it comes to dating. I mean seriously, you can't talk to girls without scaring them. You don't even know that Tanya admires you." Emmet spoke up, without thinking. Surprisingly, he'd forgotten that it was he who needed my help that time.

"Hahaha. I would've never guessed this was your THING. Anyway, Edward, now that you're getting trained by Emmet, maybe you'll find Tanya more interesting nest time we meet her." Rosalie teased and went upstairs. I didn't know what to say to either of them.

"That was close." Emmet said relieved. "Come on, let's take a ride. I owe you, bro."

After spending entire evening wandering around us finally came home. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were talking when we entered the leaving room.

"You came, finally. We've been waiting for you." Esme smiled at us.

"What is it?" I inquired. As soon as the thought came to Carlisle's mind I knew what it was but he explained anyway.

"Well, I received a call from Sasha today. She wants us to go to Alaska and stay with her daughters for a few days. It is some sort of emergency."

"What emergency?" Emmet asked.

"We don't know yet. She said that we'll come to know everything eventually." Esme said.

"What we do know is that they need us and as we should be with them in such times. We leave tomorrow morning. I think we should go on a hunt, we need strength to travel." Carlisle explained.

After that we went on a hunt and next day we were headed to Alaska. We reached there and Esme knocked on the door.

**_Who is it at this hour? _**I heard Kate think from the other side of the door. She opened the door.

"Esme. Carlisle. What a pleasant surprise!" she hugged Esme who hugged her back. We went inside and everybody was greeted by Tanya, Kate and Irina.

Though it was good to see our extended family after a very long time I still couldn't help but think what this emergency was for which we were called so urgently. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were thinking the same thing. Emmet was busy talking to Kate about her special abilities.

"So how are you all doing? It's been such a long time. Edward, how are you doing these days? Anything new" Tanya asked me smiling and touching my hand.

Emmet was right, she really had feelings for me and this was actually the first time I noticed it. If this was true then maybe I should tell her that the feeling was not mutual, I thought. but this was not the time to say this so I decided to answer her question instead. Before I could answer she turned to Carlisle and asked,

"I wish we knew that you were coming today. I would've informed mom too."

"What do you mean? Your mom was the one who called us and asked us to come here immediately. She said you guys needed us."

"What are you talking about? We haven't talked to mom in a month. Why would she tell you that?" Irina asked.

Everybody in the room gathered around the coffee table. Nobody had any idea about this entire situation. Everyone was thinking the same thing. **_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_**

Kate tried calling their mother but the phone was not reachable.

"I don't understand a thing. I hope mom is fine." Tanya said worriedly.

"Don't worry Tanya. No matter what, we are here for you." Esme said with her motherly affection and Tanya couldn't help but smile a little.

After about 20-30 minutes, we heard a door bell. A courier boy had come to give some parcel. Tanya opened it hurriedly, it was a recorder.

**_AUDIO RECORDER_**, Tanya thought in her mind. She showed it to all of us.

"Who would send this to us?" Irina asked Tanya.

"Only playing it will answer that question."

Tanya connected it to her computer and played it.

"Hello girls. And hello Carlisle, I know, I hope, you and your family will be there by the time this message reaches my daughters. "

"Mom!" Tanya gasped. Esme put her arm around Tanya.

Message continued….

"I have no words to tell you what I have done. It is unforgivable and I regret doing it now. But there is no changing what has happened so instead of giving explanation for my deed I should rather warn you.

I have committed a horrible crime and Volturi are after me because of that. They seem to believe that my daughters are aware and are part of the crime I have committed which they aren't. I just request you, Carlisle, to help my daughters as much as possible in this matter. You were acquainted with Aro for a brief period, maybe you can reason with him to spare my innocent girls. I apologize for dragging you into all this chaos but without you my girls will perish, Carlisle. Please help my daughters.

I had no courage to call and say all this thus I am sending this recording. I am not mentioning what I've done in order to protect you all. It's better if you found out about it from Volturi. And lastly, I request all of you to forgive me after finding out about my crime. And girls, I love you, stay united and stay happy. Forgive your mother."

We all were horrified after hearing the message. Carlisle was thinking about facing Aro after centuries, I could see the glimpse of Aro's ruling in Carlisle head. I shuddered for a moment. Carlisle looked at me and gave assuring smile.

He went to Tanya and said, "As your mother said we will stand by you in this crucial time. I know that The Volturi name attracts fear everywhere but if you're innocent, I will make sure that they don't hurt any of you. As for your mother, she herself has admitted that she was guilty of the crime so we can't do anything about it. Now, we will just wait patiently for Volturi to arrive."

Tanya just nodded. Carlisle patted her back and went to sit next to Esme.

Afterwards, we all settled in our respective rooms. As I laid on the bed, I remembered everything Carlisle had ever told me about The Volturi. I always thought that I will meet them someday, somehow. I just never thought it would be that soon.

All I knew was that meeting The Volturi would definitely affect me, at least a little bit. I only understood the magnitude of that effect after seeing their beautiful-brown-eyed-guard the next day…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, before we proceed I would like to mention a few points regarding this FF._

_1.__1.__Eye color of the vampires doesn't vary. _

_2.__2.__Alice and Jasper aren't part of Cullens, yet._

_3.__3.__Vampires can blush, cry etc._

_By the way, thanks to those who have reviewed this story , those who haven't , please review, reviews act as an oxygen to a writer. Hehehe. ;) Enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Bella**

We reached our destination the next day. The woman, Sasha, who had crated immortal child, was hiding in the forest; it didn't make any difference to us. We had the two of the most powerful Trackers at our disposal. Cassie and Demitri. Demitri had joined the guards 120 years ago, prior to his arrival Cassie used to do all the tracking work for Aro. However, that work was shared between the two now.

As we reached the cave in the forest, I heard a woman crying from inside the cave.

Aro smiled devilishly and said looking at the cave, "Come out dear, you know that there is no use in hiding."

She began to walk outside the cave, still crying. She was holding the child tightly in her arms. That boy, too, had scared look on his face. Sasha was assuring and reassuring him that he was going to be fine. she was looking at him the way my mother looked at me when Aro's guards captured her. The thought of that day created a stir in my heart. I looked at Sasha and that boy, she loved that boy, I could see that in her eyes but her affection had caused big chaos in 6 different villages which had created a threat to our secret existence in the world.

"Where are your daughters?" Marcus inquired.

"Please, please don't hurt them. They are innocent. I take full responsibility for my crime. But don't….." Sasha was begging for mercy, Aro cut her sentence halfway and went to her. Demitri and Corin flaunted Aro on either side. I was alert too. Aro went right in front of her and gave her one of his coldest stare,

"Fate of your coven is decided. There is no changing it." He turned to Felix and gave a signal to finish off Sasha and the boy. she was shouting and screaming for mercy , all her requests were not to hurt her daughters but it was all in vain. Felix took the boy away from her arms and he snapped both their necks and then he burned them.

A horrible smell of burning bodies filled the air. That smell always made me uneasy. This was the worst assignment I had ever witnessed. Maybe I was excited for all the wrong reasons, I thought to myself. Irrespective of the crime that woman had committed I was still feeling sorry for her and her daughters who were going to be slaughtered too.

My thoughts were interrupted when Aro called out Cassie's name.

"Cassie, I want you, Felix and Bella to go to the native home of this coven. If you find Sasha's daughters there, you are to keep them captive till the time I arrive there with rest of the guards. If they're not there then follow their trace and find them. We have 2-3 small affairs to attend to in this part of the country. We will arrive to you in 3-4 days. I am sending Bella with you since I hear one of the daughters of Sasha is gifted with electrical powers. Bella will be useful to you in case they attempt to escape using that girl. Just make sure they don't get away. Stay at some nearby residence or lodgings. I don't want to waste time in tracking them. Leave immediately."

"Yes master." Cassie bowed to Aro and so did Felix and I. We left after a few minutes.

We reached the house in almost 2 hours. We slowed down a little after we saw the house from a distance. Someone was looking at us from the window. A woman with mature face saw us and went in the home to give the news of our arrival I assumed.

As the door opened I was expecting that woman but to my surprise a man came out. He had blonde hair and soft eyes. He had a very sophisticated and decent face. He was the kind of person that creates respect in person's mind. I was wondering who this man was but Cassie answered my unasked question...

"Carlisle Cullen." She said looking at me. We all took our hoods down, I let my hair loose. I was utterly surprised to learn the identity of this man. The noble vampire, I thought to myself.

As soon as Carlisle saw Cassie his lips turned into a faint smile. He came forward and few others followed him. One of the others was this charming guy. He looked almost of my age. He had green eyes, strong muscular arms and brown hair. I almost found myself staring at him for a moment but suddenly he looked at me and I had to look away.

Carlisle came to shake hands with Cassie.

"Hello Cassie. It's been such a long time. It's very unfortunate that we meet in such a situation."

"Very unfortunate, indeed. But the thing about working with rulers is you need to face all sort of unpleasant situations. But what are you doing here, Carlisle?" Cassie asked.

"Well the coven you are here to testify is like my family and I couldn't abandon them in such a situation. No matter how adverse things are, you don't abandon family." Carlisle said this calmly.

Cassie looked at me meaningfully and I remembered what she had told me about Carlisle's nobleness and kindness.

"Well, I would've expected nothing less from you Carlisle. But I am not sure if you understand depth of the crime Sasha had committed. Her execution could not be avoided." Cassie said to him.

"EXECUTION? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHERE IS OUR MOTHER?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair aggressively asked Cassie.

"She was guilty, she accepted her crimes and hence she was executed. I am sorry but she is dead." Cassie said to the group. There were several gasps in the group.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR MOTHER?" one of the other girls attacked Cassie, I assumed that this must have been the girl with electric powers so I instantly expanded my shield around Cassie and Felix. She tried to attack Cassie once again , but her power didn't work when Cassie was under my shield. Carlisle rushed to the girl and tried to hold her hand but by slightest touch of her arm he collapsed on the floor. Finally Felix rushed to that girl and captured her in his strong grasp.

Everyone in the other group was almost shocked to see that girl's power fail. The boy with brown hair was questioningly staring at Cassie as if searching for something and then suddenly as if he found a new piece of information he turned his gaze towards me. With his eyebrows slightly raised and amused expression on his face he was staring at me, for what seemed like a very long time. Under that gaze I couldn't help but blush, blush hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Edward

I was sitting in the room, listening to Metallica's high pitched songs on my headphones; I just wanted to get away from the thoughts of everyone. At times like that, I hated this stupid mind-reading gift (?) of mine. Sometimes, I wished I could switch it off for a while. It was bad enough to have worries of my own, but to know what everyone was thinking; to know their fears, anticipations was just too overwhelming. Loud, high pitched music helped me to get distracted, at least a little bit.

I was trying to focus on the lyrics when I heard a knock on the door.

"Edward. They are here." Esme said opening the door. She had concerned look on her face.

I took off the headphones and silently followed her. Everyone had already gathered in the leaving room when I walked in there.

"Don't worry. We are here for you." Carlisle assured Tanya. "Just don't lose your calm."

Carlisle opened the front door and went outside. We all followed after him. Surprisingly there were only three people standing in the in front of the house. They were all wearing velvety black hoods. One of them took the hood off, as soon as she saw us her eyes lingered around Carlisle for a second and looking at her other friend she said, "Carlisle Cullen."

**_"Cassie." Carlisle thought_**.

The other girl had taken her hood down and her hair were set loose and she had slightly surprised and mostly amused expression on her face as she heard that Carlisle was present there. It was apparent from her face that she had heard something about Carlisle and she had respect for him. This wasn't something new; Carlisle always attracted these kinds of expressions from people. Even from the ones he had never met in his life.

Cassie stepped forward and she and Carlisle began to converse. I turned my head to look at the other guards when I caught brown-eyed-girl staring at me. As soon as our eyes met, she instantly looked away. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her brown hair was waving with the breeze of air. She was intently observing our family with her brown eyes. She was certainly one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life. My first thought after looking at her was, why would she work for Volturi? She didn't fit in that group. Suddenly, the other girl looked at her and she again had that same amusing expression on her face.

**_"I bet Bella is pleased to see Carlisle and his noble behavior." Cassie thought. _**

Bella. What a lovely name, I thought to myself.

My reverie was broken when I heard Tanya's voice. Their mother was executed, I sighed. Even though we knew something like this would happen but that hadn't stopped us from hoping for the opposite. One thing led to another and Kate attacked Cassie. Cassie was taken aback by the sudden attack but somehow she was unaffected by Kate's electric-touch. Kate tried again, but failed. Carlisle, who was near Cassie, rushed to hold Kate but he collapsed on the floor. Emmet was going to barge in but the male guard finally captured Kate, who wasn't affected by Kate's touch, too. I was utterly surprised seeing the entire incidence. I had to know what was preventing them from Kate so I focused my eyes on Cassie.

**_"Aro was right. This girl is gifted with unusual power. Carlisle collapsed by slightest touch. Hmmm. Thank god we have Bella. I guess Bella has taken the shield down now but as long as she's with us, we're protected." _**

There was no limit to my surprise when I realized that Bella, the pretty girl with beautiful eyes, was actually the reason why Kate's attacks were failing. I turned my eyes towards her. I was amused to know that she had some sort of strong shielding ability. I tried to read her mind but felt nothing. I tried again, again nothing. Maybe my mind reading didn't work on her either. I was idiotically staring at her and as soon as she realized that, she blushed and looked away. Her cheeks were almost red now. She looked even more beautiful when she blushed. Once again, my thoughts were interrupted when Cassie talked. Carlisle had stood up and Esme was now standing by his side.

"There is no use in behaving like this. We are just doing our work. Sasha had created an immortal child; it caused havoc in 6 villages. Hundreds of people lost their lives so we did what needed to be done."

Sasha had committed a horrible crime. Everyone was shocked to hear this piece of information. None of the Cullens or Denalis knew this. Tanya, Kate, Irina had no clue regarding this matter. Carlisle was upset and even disappointed to know this but he composed himself and said,

"Cassie, if what you say is true then I am asking for no explanation from you. What's done can't be undone. All I am asking from you, actually from Aro, is to deal with Sasha's daughters justly. I know his ways of dealing with situations like this but these girls are innocent and I think they should not be punished for crime their mother committed."

Cassie gave a nod and answered in a very formal way, "Carlisle, I understand your concern and I am in position to decide anything. Aro is the one who will take into consideration all the circumstances and will take fair decision."

"That's all we are asking for." Carlisle replied calmly.

Cassie gave a curt nod and looked at Felix. Felix released Kate from his grip.

"One last thing, you shall stay here till the time Aro and the rest come here. Not to brag but even if you tried to get away I can track you down in less than 2 hours ,no matter where you go but we don't want to complicate things , do we now? I think that will be all for today."

And then she wore her hood and looked at Bella and Felix. They left in a moment, I don't know if I imagined it or it was real, but I thought before leaving, from beneath her hood Bella looked in my direction and smiled a little.

**_"I hate doing this. Normally, I would've handled this situation in a better manner but lying to Carlisle is something I never thought I would do. Then again, telling him truth is even more difficult. There is no sparing those girls. Aro has made up his mind and even Carlisle can't change his decision. I wish Carlisle hadn't involved himself in all this….." _**

I heard Cassie's thought just before they disappeared. I had to discuss this with Carlisle. Everybody was going inside; Carlisle was the last one in the group. He looked at me and I gestures him to stay behind. I explained everything to him. Bella's shielding powers, Aro's decision, Cassie's thoughts and everything. After hearing me out he spoke, "I wish I was surprised to know Aro's decision. I just wish there was a way to fix this all. I don't know what we should do."

"Maybe we persuade them to talk to Aro. This Bella, she must be one of his trusted guards. Maybe she can do anything. Is she one of Aro's confidantes?" I asked Carlisle as plainly as I could. I knew that that wasn't the time to find information about girls but I had to know more about her. I was drawn to her. I knew I was.

"Actually, I don't know anything about her. She must've joined after I left. Her power is fascinating though, I have never seen anyone who can do that. Maybe she is one of Aro's confidantes but there is no point in persuading her. Aro changing his mind for her, it's a rare possibility." Carlisle explained.

"Well, we don't have many options so I think we should try. I will go and talk to her myself. I will leave immediately." I even turned to leave but Carlisle held my arm and asked,

"Edward, why are you behaving so hastily?" I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was surprised to see my bouncy behavior. He was looking at me with his father-like stare.

"Well, sooner the better." I said as convincingly as I could.

He let go off my arm.

"Fine. Just take care." Carlisle replied.

"Ok. Please, tell Esme that I will be back soon."

"I will. And all the best, for both things." He smiled.

"Both?" I questioned him but he just smiled at me knowingly.

I sighed as Carlisle went in the home. There is no hiding from Carlisle, never, I thought to myself.

For a moment I stood there thinking. What was I doing? Why was I so desperate to see her again? Why would it bother me if she worked with The Volturi? Why her face was still lingering in my head? Would it even matter if I met her?

I had answer to any of those questions. All I knew was that I wanted to see her. I HAD TO SEE HER. I HAD TO.

And then I went to the spot where she was standing and followed her scent until I reached a cottage hidden in the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your response guys. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5: Edward

I reached near that cottage, I wanted a clear look so I climbed up the tree and observed. I was at such a spot that I could see and observe anything but they couldn't see me. I knew that if I wanted to talk to Bella, I would have to go in but I wanted to meet her alone so I decided to wait for some time.

I could hear them talk from inside.

"Hmmm. Good place, we can spend 2-3 days here while we're waiting. Felix, there is a room downstairs you can stay there. I hope that will be fine." I recognized Cassie's voice.

He nodded and went downstairs; I could see it through Cassie's thoughts. Now she looked at Bella who was looking outside the window and appeared lost in thoughts.

"What's it Bella? Are you still upset about the execution?" Cassie asked her.

Bella looked at her, slightly surprised.

"I KNOW YOU. Don't be so surprised." Cassie smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's not just that. This, THIS ALL, is so overwhelming. Immortal child, that woman, seeing her family. I hate it. I hate it all of it." Bella said, her eyes were sad. I hated seeing her like that.

"I know it's too much to take in such a short period. You haven't gotten break since our last assignment. Go for a run in the forest. You'll feel better."

"I think you're right. I need some alone time." Bella replied.

"By the way, did you like him?" Cassie asked Bella who was shocked at this question.

"What?" Bella replied blankly.

"Carlisle. Did you like him?" Cassie asked, again.

"Oh, you were talking about Carlisle." Bella said to her with relief.

"Of course I was. Who did you think I was talking about?" Cassie questioned. **_What's up with Bella today? She is not her usual self. Her cheeks are all pink. I wonder…_**

But before she could complete her thought Bella interrupted, "Nothing. I am going now. I want to see the waterfall near the hill. I will talk to you once I am back. I need to change." She went into the other room.

I had finally found opportunity to meet her alone so I thought of going on the route of waterfall and meeting her there. We had come on a hike in that area the last time we were there so I knew the way to waterfall. I broke into a run. After covering half the way to waterfall I decided to wait near the tree.

I was waiting there for almost 20 minutes but there was no sign of Bella. I was getting restless. I thought of going back and checking what was happening and then suddenly I heard someone approaching. In a few seconds she passed the tree behind which I was standing. I started running again. I was keeping my distance so that she wouldn't know I was there. I wanted to talk to her but I had no idea where and how to start so I decided to take my time.

After crossing some distance she slowed down, and after crossing some more distance she was walking, I adjusted my speed accordingly. Her walking was smooth, there was hardly any sound of her feet but I could see her from distance.

I heard a sound of leaves from behind and looked back, it was a bird. I moved my eyes back on the track but she was gone. I was surprised, I went on the main path in order to see where she was but suddenly out of nowhere someone attacked me from behind. I didn't even have time to defend myself and before I knew it I fell on the ground on my face and someone was grabbing my neck. I was having difficulty in even opening my eyes so I moved my face to one side to see who attacked me but before I opened my eyes, the grip around my neck was released.

"YOU?" I heard her voice. She took a few steps away from me. I was attacked by Bella. It took my brain few seconds to digest that little fact. I stood up and looked at her. She was now wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Her hairs were resting on her shoulders. She looked gorgeous. She was looking at me as if expecting some kind of answer. But I was at loss of words after our recent encounter.

"What are you doing here? I almost attacked you!" She demanded.

"Almost? No, actually, you completely attacked me." I complained, teasingly.

"Well, I could say sorry but it's not my fault." She said raising her eyebrows, smiling.

"Oh so maybe this is how they greet people at The Volturi." I teased.

"That's the way people are greeted when they are found stalking." She looked directly into my eyes this time.

"I wasn't stalking you. I was going to the nearby waterfall, it's just a coincidence that we happened to MEET here" I lied as efficiently as I could but she didn't believe a word. I thought she was going to argue but she just said, "Ok."

"Ok?" I asked her back.

"Yeah, ok." She said again and smiled at me.

"Ok." I smiled back at her and she blushed a little.

She instantly looked away and began to walk on the path to waterfall. I was still standing there staring at her.

She stopped and looked back at me.

"So, are you coming?" she asked me, "to the waterfall? I mean we both are going to the same place, we can go together. If only you don't mind, of course." She asked me and gave a mischievous smile.

"Not at all. After all, we ARE going the same destination, what harm can happen in walking together? Unless, of course, you are planning another attack on me." I teased again. She rolled her eyes and laughed. And seeing her smile, I had to smile too. We started to walk towards the waterfall with smile playing on both our faces.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, guys. Here I am with the next chapter. I would like to thank all the reviewers. And those who haven't reviewed, please review, it takes hardly 2 minutes. Suggestions, criticism, everything is welcome. Reviews will help me improve. Thanks. Happy reading._

**Chapter 6: Bella**

I was extremely grateful to Cassie for giving me idea of going for a run. I had gone out of the cottage hoping that I would find some peace in the company of nature; instead I had met unexpected, but not unwelcome, someone. I felt really sorry for striking him but honestly, the action was instinctive. Working for my employers hadn't gained me many friends. Everywhere The Volturi and their guards went, people feared us, hated us. The attacks on the guards wasn't an unusual thing, thus we were trained to protect ourselves. I wasn't very good at all the attacking and counter attacking so I was given even more training than the rest of the guards. In addition to all this, I had to keep my mind alert all the time in order to sense any manipulations enemy might try on Aro. As a result, I NEVER let my guards down and even the slightest unusual situation wouldn't go amiss by me.

So when I sensed that someone was following me I instantly decreased my speed and walked in order to confuse that stalker. And when I felt that that person was distracted I immediately disappeared in the woods and attacked him. There was no limit to my shock when I saw that this stalker was none other than the Cullen guy, A Very Charming Cullen. But what I couldn't understand was why was he following me?

I mentioned it to him but he straight away denied that he was stalking me but I decided not to press it, after all, I didn't mind meeting him. We were walking towards the direction, we were both silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say and I guess, neither did he. I noticed some dirt on his shirt so decided to use that to start the conversation. How should I tell me? I was wondering in my mind. Maybe I should call him first. But…. What was his name? I should ask him what his name is… I opened my mouth to ask him but before I could speak he did, "By the way, my name is Edward. In case you were wondering." He smiled.

"Wow! It's like you can read my mind." I exclaimed.

"I wish I could." He whispered to himself but it didn't go unnoticed by me but I decided not to react on that. Many people wished they could read my mind, especially Aro.

I sighed and he looked at me.

I looked at his deep green eyes and found myself lost. I had to remind myself that he was expecting me to say something so I spoke, "Um, there is dirt on your shirt."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"There is dirt on your shirt. On the left shoulder." I pointed out.

"Oh. I guess I got it when I fell on the ground." He was now wiping it off his shirt.

A surge of guilt came over me. I cursed myself for attacking him.

"Sorry." I apologized, finally.

"What for?" He asked me with a mischievous smile playing on his face. He was certainly enjoying making me uncomfortable. I decided not to give him that satisfaction anymore. Putting on a cool face I replied, "For attacking you, of course."

"Hahaha. That's alright." He gave a crooked smile. God, he looked gorgeous.

"Okay." I had to smile back.

"Okay." He smiled, again.

We were silent, again. Even though we were not talking to each other, I felt very connected to him. We were still walking at human speed and I was actually glad that we were, the slower we walked the more time I would get to spend with Edward. It was foolish to find someone so interesting and attractive in such a short time but there I was, infatuated towards Edward and acting as a teenager.

Suddenly a thought came to my head," what if he already has someone? What if it's one of those Denali girls? Edward knew them and they were all very pretty, specially the one with strawberry blonde hair. What if Edward is with HER?" Something in my heart burned thinking all of that. I wasn't even sure why I was feeling so jealous all of a sudden. It wasn't like I was dating him. But still, I had to find out if he was single so I initiated the conversation. I composed my face and focused.

"So, you, I mean, your family is pretty close with those girls huh?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Oh yes, we are. They are like our extended family." He replied, clearly thinking why I was suddenly interested in his family.

"How long have you known them?"

"Very long time, actually. We spend a lot of time together. They come to our place, we come here, it has always been great to have them. Actually, Tanya showed me this waterfall the last time I came here. That's how I know about it." He replied.

"Tanya? As in one of those 3 sisters?" I questioned, impatiently.

"Yes. The one with strawberry blonde hair." He replied.

_The one with strawberry blonde hair_. His words rang in my head, repeatedly. The same feeling like before was again rising in my heart. "She and Edward came here, alone. So there is something between them. Why would he do this to me?" I asked myself. I felt betrayed, cheated. I was lost in my own thoughts when he spoke, "Are you fine? You look, um, different." He was looking at me, worry evident in his eyes.

"I am fine." I replied, rather coldly.

"No you're not."

"I AM FINE. I think we should run, that way we'll reach there faster."

"Hey, but….." he was saying something but I had already started to run, run fast.

I needed some time to think. It wasn't his fault that I was attracted to him. He had never once said that he was not with somebody. I had just assumed it. Yes. It wasn't his fault. I felt embarrassed for my behavior. I decided to go back and talk to him normally so I slowed down a little but he had already caught up with me. As he saw me, he slowed down and stopped few meters in front of me. I stopped running and faced him. It was evident that he wanted to ask something but I decided to explain myself.

"I was just trying to.."

"get away from me.." he finished that sentence.

"No, that's not true." I tried to explain myself.

"Isn't it?" he questioned looking directly into my eyes. My heart sank looking at him. Yes, I should have thought about controlling my emotions from the beginning, but now it was too late. His questioning stare made me uneasy. I had no answer for him. So I decide that I shouldn't ruin the moment by thinking too much. Fine, maybe he was with someone else. Maybe, he behaved charmingly with everyone. And maybe , he wasn't interested in me but even after all that, he was very nice to me so I thought of talking to him normally. If not anything else , I would at least gain a great friend in all this mess.

He was still gazing at me.

So finally, I looked at him, smiling and spoke, "Well actually, I was going to see if you could catch up with me. But you lost, of course." I teased.

Sure he didn't buy what I said but it DID distract him.

"Whoa, I didn't lose. I had no idea that it was a competition to begin with."

"It doesn't matter. You lost."

"Impossible. You have no idea how fast I am. I am faster than everyone in my family. Even Tanya and Emmet couldn't beat me when we played Baseball last time"

Tanya. Again. Her name was creating weird sensation in my heart.

"Looks like this Tanya has beauty and the talent. I mean she IS one of the prettiest women I have ever seen." I said, acting unaffected.

"She is fine." he replied. Something about his reply told me that he didn't like talking about this subject that much. I wondered why but decided to talk about something else.

"Well, I guess your family overestimates you. I am undoubtedly faster than you. I can bet on it." I said to him.

"Fine, I will prove to you that I am faster than you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want a rematch. We run from this point to the waterfall. There is this huge tree near the fall, it will be our final point. First one to reach the tree wins. Whoever wins will owe the other one a favor."

"Fine with me. Get ready to lose." I taunted.

"We'll see." He replied, competitively.

"We will."

We both were giving each other competitive looks. This was going to be fun.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

And then we both broke into a run. In a few seconds, we were running on the different paths. He wasn't visible to me or me to him. I ran at my fullest speed. There was no way he could beat me. I was thoroughly enjoying this match of ours. I was running. The waterfall was nearby; I could hear the sound of water. I ran even faster, now that I knew I was close to the final point. I saw the waterfall. He was right; the tree WAS bigger than any other tree there. I went to the tree. He wasn't there, yet. I had won the bet.

**NOTE**: I will update the next chapter in after a few days since I have my hands full with exams. i will post it as soon as write it. Meanwhile, you guys can motivate me by reviewing this chapter. More the reviews, more I will get motivated to write sooner. Hehehe. Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Few clarifications for some of the reviewers _

_Bella was around 20-21 when she turned._

_Kate-Garret pairing! Hmmm. Tempting! I love that pairing too. As of now ,I haven't thought about adding it to the story. Not making any promises but I will see if I can write about them in the future chapters. Let's see._

_And finally, reviewers, thanks for reviewing. Non-reviewers, please review.. _

_Happy reading. __J_

**Chapter 7: Edward**

I was still running when for a moment I thought of letting her win. I would've happily lost to see that amazing, pretty smile of hers. Even though the idea of losing was tempting, I knew that I shouldn't lose. We had a bet; the winner could ask for a favor from the loser and I knew exactly what I wanted to ask of her.

My mind was still lost in her thoughts. I still couldn't figure out why she suddenly ran away from me. There was this sad, hurt look in her eyes when I caught up with her after her little departure incidence, and then after a few minutes she was alright again. She was unpredictable. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't guess what she was thinking and it bothered me. Probably, for the first time in my life, I was kind of irritated that I couldn't know what other person was thinking. I let out a sigh, again. I was running even faster now, but my thoughts were wandering even faster.

I suddenly realized that I had already reached the tree near waterfall. She wasn't there yet. I laughed a little. Her reaction would be epic, I thought to myself. I decided to give her momentary satisfaction of victory so I climbed up the tree and decided to wait. I was there for hardly ten seconds when I saw her coming. She was running, gracefully I noticed. Her hair was flowing in rhythm because of her speed. She looked breath-taking. I smiled to myself.

She noticed the tree and came directly there. Her lips curled into a smile as she considered that she'd won the bet. Now was the time for my entry. I jumped in such a way that I would land right in front of her but just like before her reaction was fast. She took a few steps back and rested on the tree trunk, leaving few feet's distance between us, distance which I hated.

She looked right at me, surprised. That entire victory smile was now replaced by amusement and a little irritation, I noticed. I smirked at her.

"Who's the fastest now?" I raised my eyebrows. But instead of saying anything she stuck her tongue out like a ten year old. I laughed. She considered her juvenile action and started laughing with me. After a minute, we both were done laughing.

"I thought you weren't here yet." She said.

"I thought it would be fun to see your reaction at my entry."

"That was so stupid and childish." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh sorry, I should have done something else at your arrival. You know a gesture like, I don't know, sticking-my-tongue-out would've looked like more adult-like." I taunted playfully.

She narrowed her eys and punched me on the shoulder.

"Ouch," I groaned, "another attack."

"Oh please, stop acting like a drama queen." She made a face.

"Only when you stop behaving like violent-new-born."

"I am not violent. It was your fault. Both times." She defended herself.

"Maybe the first time, it was my fault. But this time, well, you are not very good at handling a defeat."

She considered my statement for a moment and replied, "Nope. I think the real problem here is that you can't handle the victory."

"So you do accept that I WON?!"

"There is no point in denying it, is there?"

"And you also agree that I am faster than YOU?" I raised my eyebrow.

She just rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"So what do you want?" she asked me.

"What?"

"I lost the bet, remember."

"Oh that! I know I said loser will owe a favor to the winner but what I want is more like a request. You have complete liberty of denying it." I explained.

"Okay."

"I just, I want to meet you again. Tomorrow." I told her hesitantly.

"What?" she was puzzled by my question. Of course she was. We hardly knew each other – even though it didn't feel that way – and I was asking her on a date, sort of. I had no idea how to convince her that meeting me again was not the craziest idea in the world. I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke first,

"You want to meet me, tomorrow? Really?" disbelief was evident in her voice.

"Well, yes." I admitted.

She gave it a thought and sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea." she said to me, avoiding my eyes. My heart sank as I digested her words. I thought that my only chance with her was to be honest about whatever I was feeling about her.

"Listen, I know you feel strange about meeting me, but I want to know you. Just consider it. I am not the kind of person who opens up to others so easily but somehow I ended up spending so much time with you. I don't what it is but we have this CONNECTION between us, I can feel it. Really. I have enjoyed every second I spent with you. And I thought that you felt the same way. But, of course, if you're uncomfortable about this then…"

"It's not that. I feel exactly the way you feel. I feel the connection, I do. . I DID like spending time with you. Even though I knew it wasn't appropriate, I couldn't help it but …"

"Inappropriate? What do you mean?" it was my turn to get surprised.

"Spending time with someone else's mate is inappropriate. At least, I believe so."

I thought about her words. Spending time with someone else's boyfriend/mate is inappropriate, she'd said. It took me two full minutes to speak again. She was still avoiding my eyes. And now, even I had no heart to meet her eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you were with someone else." I said to her apologetically.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I am not with ANYONE." She looked offended by my claim. But her reaction only confused the matter further. If she wasn't talking about herself, then who she was referring to? Did she think that I WAS DATING SOMEONE? WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT?

"Do you think I am with someone?" I questioned her, looking intently.

"Aren't you?" she asked me looking straight into my eyes. She had the same sad, hurt look in her eyes. And then the realization dawned on me. She had assumed that I was dating someone. Maybe my conversation about Tanya had misled her. I felt stupid. I now understood why she was behaving so strange before? Why she ran away from me? Why she was so intent on knowing about Tanya? Was she jealous? Did that mean she liked me? Questions were popping in my questions rapidly. Meanwhile Bella was looking at the forest. I had to clear up all the mess, without making her uncomfortable.

I went to her, looked into her eyes and explained,

"I don't know what gave you the idea that I was in relationship but I am not. I am not with anybody. I guess my family's attachment to Tanya and her sisters gave you the wrong idea. I think of all of them as my cousins or friends, nothing more. Actually, I have never been with anyone in my entire life." That was the sad truth about me, I had never said any of that out loud but telling Bella about it felt right. Even amidst my family, a part of me was always lonely.

My explanation had a significant effect on Bella. Her tense features were now calm. Her eyes were bright and relief was evident on her face. She finally looked at me and gave a weak smile. I was glad that her doubts were clarified.

We both were standing there for around 15 minutes, wordless. Somehow, the silence was very comfortable between us. She took a few steps towards the waterfall. She was looking at the waterfall, serenely. Finally, Bella turned back to look at me, she broke the silence.

"I should go. It's getting late. Cassie will be worried."

"Fine." I hated the idea that she was leaving. I decided to walk her to the cottage.

"I would've loved it if you walked with me to the cottage but I don't want Cassie or Felix to freak out." She said as if she knew what I was going to say.

"What if I come with you half way?" I really didn't want her to go. She smiled, knowingly.

"I want to get rid of your scent. If you come with me then the scent won't wear off and they'll find out." She reasoned with me.

"I smell that bad huh?" I complained playfully and she laughed.

"Hahaha. Let me put it this way, if you want me to come and meet you tomorrow then we'll have to go separately today. Now, it's up to you." she smirked.

"Smart argument."

"I know." She chuckled.

"So you are coming tomorrow?"

She looked at me, slightly blushing, and nodded.

"Great. I'll meet you here. Say at 10 a.m.?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to me.

"Good night."

We both smiled at each other. In a few seconds, she disappeared in the woods.

**_HI THERE. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am still busy with exams and other work so can't say when I'll upload the next one but stay tuned to find out. Bye. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you guys like this story._**

**_ELENA- Yes, I am going to introduce Alice and Jasper, at appropriate time. ;) And they'll play a very important role too. Stay tuned. Can't even imagine Twilight without Alice / Jazz. _**

Chapter 8: Edward

I arrived at house. I sighed at the sight of the house. All the tension, worries came rushing to me. Last few hours were kind of DREAMY. I hadn't even thought about what was waiting for me when I would come back to my family. Now, the dream was over, it was time for reality.

I entered the house and found Esme waiting for me. Esme looked relived to see me.

**_Edward. Where were you? Carlisle told me you went to see someone, is it true? _**She thought. I gave her a brief nod. Her eyes shined, she looked at me, smiling and I smiled back.

She was truly a mother to me. She cared about me all the time and it was one of her constant reason for worry that I didn't have a companion. She was thinking about her conversation with Carlisle, in which she'd gotten the idea that that "someone" I had gone to meet was more than just a random stranger, maybe that "someone" had managed to capture my heart's interest. And that though made her happy.

I sighed. There was no hiding from Carlisle and Esme. They knew me too well. Just like parents would know their child. She came over and touched my cheek affectionately.

**_We'll talk about it later._** She thought and I nodded.

"Where are others?" I asked her.

"Emmet and Carlisle are in our room. Rose is with Kate and Irina. Tanya's out."

"Hmmm."

We went upstairs. We went to Esme's room, Emmet and Carlisle turned to look at us.

"Where were you? You were gone for so long that I thought you were planning on joining Team Volturi." Emmet joked.

"Emmet!" Esme gave him a stern look.

I rolled my eyes at him. Carlisle chuckled a little.

"Sorry." Emmet said, guilty**_. Trust me, the hood will look good on you, Eddy Bwoy_**, Emmet winked at me.

"And the mental teasing won't be tolerated either." Esme scolded him.

"Fine, mom." Emmet said sarcastically.

Esme opened her mouth to say something but Rose interrupted her.

"I tried talking to them but they are hesitant." Rose said to Carlisle.

"Well, knowing about Sasha's death was bad enough but knowing the reason behind her death must've been too overwhelming for them. I guess we should give them some space." Carlisle replied.

"Yes but the danger is still lingering over us. The Volturi are still here to deal with this situation. If we are to make our case then Tanya and her sisters must recover with their mother's loss. Sentimental actions won't do any good to any of us. It's not like anyone's gonna change Aro's mind for us." Rose said, irritated.

Carlisle's eyes flickered to me. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he wanted to know if I had talked to Bella about this matter, which I hadn't. I hadn't even started with the subject. I cursed myself for not doing what I should have done. I felt pang of shame for not doing my task. I had no idea how I was going to face Carlisle.

**_Edward, do you want to speak with me? Perhaps, more privately? _**Carlisle asked me, mentally.

I nodded; after all I couldn't avoid him forever.

**_We'll leave shortly._** He added.

"Rose, your concerns are valid, but think about it from their perspective, they've lost their mother. It'll take some time to deal with her loss." Carlisle explained, calmly.

"Yes I know that but …"

"We'll see how the things go and do our best to protect our family." He said, in a voice of authority.

"Fine." Rose replied.

"I am going for a walk. Edward, come along." Carlisle said, heading out of the room and I accompanied him. Emmet stared after us wondering where Carlisle was taking me, Esme was planning on talking to Emmet about his inappropriate jokes and Rosalie was fuming. I shook my head.

After a few minutes, we were on the road, walking...

"What happened? Did you speak to her?" Carlisle asked.

This was the moment I dreaded. I gulped.

"No, not really. I just thought it wasn't appropriate to ask a stranger for help like that." I lied.

What a stupid excuse! Why did I go to meet her in the first place if I didn't want to ask stranger for help? I knew Carlisle could see right through me, if he did he ignored it.

Carlisle looked at me, meaningfully, but he didn't look angry or disappointed, to my relief.

"I guess its good thing you didn't. Who knows how Aro would react if one of his guards questioned his judgment. She'll probably get into trouble."

"You think so?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I wish there was some other way to help. We can't ask for such a huge favor from anyone. I am afraid I won't be able to help them." He looked upset. Almost disappointed in himself. For a moment Sasha's record crossed his mind. He was feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything, I could see it.

Seeing Carlisle like that made me uneasy. I had never seen him like that.

"Maybe, maybe I can tell Bella about this entire circumstance, we'll leave it to her what she decides to do with the information. That much we can do, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Edward, you don't have to do this. Not after what you feel about her." He looked at me meaningfully.

I almost blushed. Almost.

He smiled a little. "Esme was elated with the thought that you were meeting "someone", though she'd no idea who it was. Even in these dark hours, idea of you being happy makes us happy. I hope your meeting went well, at least in that aspect."

"Well, I- I do like her but..."

"But?"

I looked up at him. "I hardly know her, Carlisle. In spite of that, I feel strongly, strangely attached to her and it's making me all confused. I don't know what to think! One second I feel weird talking to a stranger and the next moment I am laughing with her on some silly joke. I feel like I know her even if I don't. All I am sure about is that I want to see her, that's it."

"You can't measure love, affection in the terms of time. What you feel for this girl is real. Trust me, I can see that. It only takes a second to fall in love. Don't hold back only because you think you don't know what this all means. If she feels the same way then…."

"But she lives in Italy. Hell, she works for The Volturi. There is no way this can work out."

"Edward, everything will work out somehow. Just have faith." He assured me. Even though it looked difficult at the moment I decided to think optimistically. I let out a sigh.

"So her name is Bella?" Carlisle asked me, suddenly, smiling.

I looked at him surprised that he knew her name.

"You mentioned it few minutes ago." He answered my unasked question. "Pretty name."

I nodded and smiled back.

"How is she like?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

Thinking about Bella brought involuntary smile on my face. "She's -amazing. Really. She's funny, witty and charming. She's pretty strong, you know. And she's a fast runner. Her shielding power is very impressive, though it irritates me a little."

Carlisle was looking at me intently, enjoying my description.

"I am glad you're happy. We'll figure things out, don't hold back, listen to your heart. Always."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I returned his smile. "And I will definitely talk about Sasha's situation, tomorrow. No matter what, family comes first."

He gave a nod. "Just don't let it ruin these moments for you. We don't have control over Sasha's past actions and its consequences but your current actions can certainly change your future. Think about everything and then decide."

After a little while, we returned to the house. I went to find Tanya. I hadn't seen her after she'd heard about her mother so I felt it was necessary to meet her. She was in her room. Her face was red and her eyes looked tired. I went to her and sat next to her. Yes, I had never found her attractive romantically but she was always my friend and as a friend I felt it was my duty to comfort her.

"Hey.."

She just looked at me and broke into tears. She hugged me and I let her grieve. A part of me was thinking what Bella will feel if she saw me with Tanya like this, even the thought made me uncomfortable. I decided not to think about it, for time being.

After a few moments, Tanya's sobbing stopped. I took that moment to talk to her. I broke away from her hug and looked at her.

"I don't know what I can possibly say to make you feel better. I just- I know you're strong enough to get through this. Kate and Irina will fall apart if they saw you like this."

"I am trying." Tanya replied, weakly. "I don't even know if I'll live to see next week. We're gonna die. Ironically, the person who gave us life is the reason behind its death. I never thought she could keep secrets from us. Immortal child. It's a horrible crime. How could she?" she sobbed.

"What's done is done. We can't change it. Remember her for other things she did for you, not for that one mistake."

"You know, it's a good thing we're not going to live long enough to think about all that." She said, dejected.

"You're not gonna die." I said.

"You can't do anything about that, Edward."

"I will do everything possible," I added. "For our friendship."

"Thanks." She gave me a weak smile. I stood up and left her room.

After talking to Tanya I knew I had to talk to Bella. Family comes first, I reminded myself.

It was most certainly the strangest day in my life. I hadn't experienced such a variety of emotions in a single day. I decided to focus only on the good part of the day. Bella. Keeping her face in mind, I went running into the woods. Thinking about Bella made me happy and I felt guilty for feeling that way in the current situation when we'd lost a friend, so getting fresh air was my only option. I had no idea which direction I was going. I kept running and running for a long time. It was good to be away from all thoughts. Tomorrow I was going to meet her. I was going to see her pretty smile. I kept thinking about her and my feet were moving. I didn't even realize that I was almost on the top of the hill. Finally, I stopped, only to realize that I was standing in a beautiful meadow.

**_Hello there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do tell me if you find the updates too short/long. I would love to hear your suggestions._**

**_Please review. Thanks._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Read and Review. __J_

**Chapter 9: Bella**

I arrived at the cottage in few minutes. I knew Cassie was waiting for me. As soon as I climbed the first step, the front door flew open. Cassie was standing in front of me. She raised her eyebrows questioningly but I gave her a slight smile in return. I entered and I could feel Cassie's stare on me, she was surprised to see that I wasn't responding to her. It was weird for me too as I had habit of sharing everything with my only friend but today was different and I wasn't ready to tell her things that even I was unsure about. After few minutes of staring contest she finally gave up.

"You were gone for a long time?" she asked casually.

"Yeah. I was wandering around so I lost track of time." I lied. Telling her about Edward wasn't the best idea. I knew she would get all worried after knowing about him, he was on the opposite team, after all. I wasn't very good at lying but this time I had no choice, I had to try. My lying, normally, wouldn't work on her; but this time, I was hoping she'd believe me, for both our sakes.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Bells, is there something I should know?"

As expected, she could see right past me.

"Not really." I replied, as convincing as possible.

She didn't buy it, either. "Seriously?"

"Ok, there is something, but this isn't the right time to discuss it."

She continued to look at me.

"Trust me, I will tell you everything, at appropriate moment." I explained.

"Fine. Whenever you're ready!" Cassie let out a sigh.

I nodded. The awkward silence persisted for next few moments. I noticed that Felix was nowhere to be seen, I was going to ask about him but suddenly Cassie spoke up,

"So what are we going to do tomorrow? I don't want to be stuck here with Grumpy Cat, all alone." She whispered and I laughed. Grumpy Cat. She had assigned this nick name to Felix while we were on one of our missions. It suited him aptly. I continued laughing.

"What? He is grumpy. You'll agree to that much." Cassie said annoyingly.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked her.

"Hunting."

"Oh."

"So, about tomorrow? There is a DVD player in the next room; do you want to watch some movies? I found few DVDs in the drawer." She suggested.

Tomorrow. Edward. I was going to meet him the next day. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving Cassie alone with Mr. Grumpy for entire day. I looked at her and decided to make it up for movies time somehow.

"Movies! Sounds interesting. But how about we watch them now?" I asked.

"Now? Won't you rather take some time off? I mean, you were pretty upset earlier."

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Let's watch a movie. Come on." I said, enthusiastically,

"Wow Bella, running certainly has had some effect on you."

I blushed. Of course, I couldn't tell her WHAT actually had affected me.

"Are you blushing?" Cassie questioned me.

"What? No, no. I am not. Why would I blush?"

"Bells, your behavior is very different today. Are you fine?"

"I am perfect. Really. Now let's watch that movie. I haven't seen new movie in ages." I tried to distract her, which surprisingly worked. She must've gotten really bored with Felix, I thought to myself.

"Okay kido." She smiled. "But then what'll we do tomorrow?" she questioned, innocently.

I hadn't even thought about what I was going to tell her about my absence. I knew she was already suspicious that I was up to something. Giving fake reasons would only make it worse. The only option was to state the real reasons without concealing too much.

"Actually, I have some personal work tomorrow." I told her, avoiding her stare. "I will be out for the day."

"Personal work? Bella what are you…" she started to question me but I interrupted.

"Cas, I promise, I'll tell you everything when the time is right. Please, just believe in me."

She sighed. "Fine. just promise me that you will be careful."

"I will be careful, Cas." I assured her. she cared too much for me, just like my mother.

"And don't you think I'll let you off hook so easily for leaving me alone with Grumpy. You owe me, big time." she shined.

I laughed. She was really annoyed with Felix.

"Now, how about that DVD you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah" she went to the next room, I followed. "Look. These are our options."

She showed me a pile of DVDs. There were many of them but most DVDs were of romantic-comedy-genre and few of them were cartoons, fairytales. Whoever owned that cottage must've had a child, I assumed. We had found the cottage empty and took refuge there for time being.

"Look, this one is named Cinderella." Cassie held out a DVD which had Cinderella written on it, cover photo was missing. "What is it? Some sort of vampire story? You know, like Dracula- Cinderella…" she emphasized on the letters "LA" and I had to laugh. Her lack of knowledge about children's' story was amusing.

"Hahaha, no, Cassie. It's actually a fairytale. It's about a girl named Cinderella and how a fairy helps her in getting her true love."

"Oh. That sounds interesting. Let's watch it." Cassie said, excitedly.

"Ok." I chuckled.

So that day, we ended up watching Cinderella three times! Evidently, my dear friend was enjoying it a lot. She had the same expressions on her face which a little girl will have while watching a fairytale. When Cassie restarted the same movie for the fourth time, I excused myself from there. I went to the other room and opened my travelling bag. I searched up a little and then found my favorite diary. It was tiny and worn out. I had that diary from even before I became a vampire. I kept it as a reminder that I too had a normal life once and there was a possibility of that happening again. I opened the first page; it had a photo of my parents and me when I was 14 years old. I looked at it for a long time. I was grinning in that photo, my mom-dad were looking at me happily. I hadn't smiled that genuinely for a long time. Not until today. Not till I met him.

Edward. Even a thought of him made me smile. I was looking forward to meeting him tomorrow even if it meant lying to my only friend. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell Cassie everything but I thought I would wait till tomorrow. I wanted to meet him. At least for, one more time.

I rested on the bed, reminiscing every moment I'd spent with Edward. I was terribly missing him- his teasing, his crooked smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes, tenderness in his voice when he cleared the misunderstanding regarding his relationship. I was missing everything.

I found myself doing one thing that I'd never done ever since I became vampire – I started thinking about future, a happy future with Edward.

_Hope you enjoyed the update. Please review, I would love to know what you guys have to say about this story. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there. New chapter! Let me know what you think of this story, updates. Read and Review._

**Chapter 10 : Edward**

The clock was ticking slower than usual. I was annoyed at "time" for not passing away quickly. Last night was wonderful; I had spent entire night in the meadow thinking about Bella. After a very long time I had had an urge to play my piano and I missed it badly. Every minute I had to restrain myself from going to that stupid cottage and meeting Bella. I kept wondering if she was missing me at all.

I came back by the dawn. I spent some time with Emmet. He was still sitting on the couch in my room. I checked my wrist watch, 9 a.m., still 1 hour to go, I sighed. After a very long time I checked the time again, 9.05a.m. What the hell? Has someone slowed down time around here? I was supremely irritated.

"Why are you checking time after every second? And why do you look so annoyed?" Emmett asked, surprised at my strange behavior

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Are you going somewhere again? Take me with you; I don't want to stay here alone." He pleaded.

"Emmett, I …"

"You're hiding something from me. What is it?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. I would have told me if something important was happening." I replied.

"Then where were you yesterday? You look distracted in a creepy way. You don't have answer to where and what you were doing. You have been smiling to yourself every now and then and …."

"No I am not." I tried to defend myself.

"Yes, you are." He mentally showed me a memory of me chuckling. **_See what I mean? _**Yes, it was weird watching that. Emmett was right about my distracted behavior. I sighed.

He looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Maybe you're in louuuuuvvv…" he teased.

I saw my image in Emmett's head. I looked stunned. I was stunned. Was I in love? Really? How can you love someone you hardly know? But, on the other hand, if this was true then all my confusion and all the questions I had were answered. I shook my head. This was too soon.

Emmett was observing me all this time.

"What? Are you seriously in love with Tanya?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide open.

Of course he would think I liked Tanya. Crazy Emmett!

"Cut it Emmett." Now he was getting on my nerves.

"So you ARE in love with Tanya." He exclaimed. **_Wow, what a lucky guess!_**

"I am not in love… with Tanya." I had to stop him.

"Oh. Too bad." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. He wasn't the caring-serious-type of person but even he would often worry about my loneliness. Sure, he had HIS OWN WAYS of showing that worry.

"Anyway, I have to go." I decided to leave and wait for Bella at our agreed spot. "I need some alone time."

"But…"

"I'll talk about it when I'm ready. Please." I told him.

Emmett was about to argue but luckily Esme and came just in time and I was spared of the argument. I went to the other room, took quick shower, changed into fresh cloths and left.

I was running in the woods. I slowed down once I knew that I was almost near the waterfall. It was 9.30, which meant there was still half hour for Bella to arrive. I was mentally deciding what to do with 30 minutes, I had reached the waterfall now, I turned my gaze to where the tree was and then I saw her. She was sitting there looking at the running water, intently thinking something. She was wearing peach color top and blue jeans, she looked pretty. I smiled seeing her. It took her hardly 2 seconds to sense my presence there. She looked at me and gave a smile. I went to her and sat next to her. Her cheeks were pink, again.

"You're early!" She said.

"So are you!" I replied.

"I.. I was bored at cottage so…"

"Same here."

"So, did you sleep well?" I teased.

She looked at me, amused expression on her face. She shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. My friend keeps cracking this joke all the time."

"Well, that joke never gets old. It's been around for a long time. And anyway, I was just trying to greet you, like a gentleman." I said to her.

"A gentleman would've said 'Good Morning'." She teased.

"Very well, good morning, Bella." I said, rather formally.

"Good morning, Edward." She greeted, rather sweetly.

I chuckled. It was fun to be even around her. Those small, silly things were making me feel happy. Being with her was simple yet so perfect.

"You said 'Bella'." she exclaimed. My reverie was broken by her abrupt sentence.

"Yes, so?" I was confused. But instead of answering my question she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What? You don't like me calling you by your name?" I asked her. I was trying my best to hide the fact that it would hurt me if the answer to that question was YES.

"No, no. That's not it. You can call me by my name. It feels nice and everything." she replied hurriedly clarifying my confusion. "But, strange thing is, I never told you my name."

I was stunned. I had goofed up. She hadn't told me her name, I had heard it in Cassie's thoughts. And of course, Bella had noticed this goof. I was thinking about my options. First, make something up quickly. Second, tell her the truth about my "gift".

I normally didn't bother telling people about my ability to read minds but this case was different. She deserved to know the truth. Moreover, I wanted to tell her the truth. I decided to be honest.

"I heard it from Cassie." I answered, but I could tell that she knew there was more to this answer.

She considered it for a moment and said, "But she never said my name in front of you."

"I told you, I heard it…."

"But…"

"I heard it in her thoughts…" I said as coolly as I could.

"In her thoughts?" she was shocked.

"Yes."

"You can know what people are THINKING?"

"Yes. I can tell what's on their mind."

"Oh My God!" she said to herself, her cheeks were red now, I couldn't tell if it was because of shock, anger or something else.

"Why are you….." I considered asking her but was interrupted.

"So you knew what I was thinking all this time?" she asked me, embarrassed. And then I understood. She was thinking about something which I wasn't supposed to know and now she was afraid that I knew all her secrets. So that's why her cheeks were red. I chuckled.

"It's not funny." She said to me in a threatening voice.

"I know. Really. It's just that…"

"Just answer my question. Can you read my mind?"

"I have lived with this gift from the moment I became vampire. I can tell what thoughts run into the minds of human beings, vampires and even werewolves. I can read everyone's mind. Everyone, except you." I looked at her.

"Except me?" She was relieved, it was evident on her features.

I nodded. "It's kind of frustrating, actually." I didn't try to hide my disappointment.

"You know, rest of us live that way all the time." She glared at me.

"Your powers amaze me. My mind-reading doesn't work on you, even Kate's powers didn't work. I am fascinated."

She shrugged.

"By the way, why were you so shocked and embarrassed when you thought I could read your mind? Had you forgotten that you were immune to the mind controls and manipulations?"

"Frankly, yes. But in my defense, all gifts work differently, there is no way to tell which will work on you and which won't. What if you WERE able to know my thoughts?" she replied.

"So there is something in your thoughts that you don't want me to know?! Hmmm. Interesting."

"Haah. It's nothing like that. I just like to keep my thoughts private."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"Guess what, I don't need any supernatural gift to know what's on your mind. I am a pretty good reader." I teased.

"Hahaha. Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. For example, I can tell why you are here so early."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I shifted little closer to her and looked right into her eyes, "you were missing me."

She blushed and looked away. After a few moments she looked at me, smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, I was." She said to me, and somehow my smile grew wider than before.

_I hope you enjoyed the update. The next chapter will be updated in the last week of December or in the first week of January. Exams!_

_ See you people. Have fun._


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, all you lovely people. HAPPY NEW YEAR, I hope you're all having great time. Sorry, this chapter took so long but finally it's here.

Read and Review. Let me know what you have to say about this chapter, story. Happy reading.

**Chapter 11: Bella**

He beamed when I told him I had missed him, and for some reason it made me smile too. I was so lost in the moment that for a while I had forgotten that he had revealed his secret gift to me. Mind reading! Urgh. Sure, he insisted that he couldn't read my mind but I needed some sort of assurance. After all, if I had been gifted with mind reading, I would've loved to know his thoughts. Undoubtedly, I would have.

So I decided to test my shielding. I put up my shield, and looking at him intently I thought_, I think I am in love with you. _

His facial expressions didn't change a bit. Maybe he couldn't read through my shield.

I decided to give it one more try. Only this time I let my shield down. I thought, _I think I am in love with you._

No change.

Either he was a very good actor or he couldn't really read my mind.

I decided to go with second option. I was really relaxed to know he couldn't read my mind. After all, I didn't want to embarrass myself by letting him know all my thoughts, which were mostly surrounded by him.

He was curiously looking at me. Certainly trying to guess what I was doing, thinking. He looked frustrated. I chuckled.

"It's not funny, okay?" he said.

"I think it's pretty funny." I chuckled.

He shook his head but he was smiling now.

"So how do you know Carlisle? He asked.

"What?" I was surprised by that question.

"You were curious about Carlisle."

"How did you..." I began to ask.

"Cassie." He said.

Mind reading thing.

"Oh. Well, yes I was curious and even excited to meet a person who was mentioned as 'noble' by Aro."

"Aro called Carlisle noble?!" he was surprised; I could see it in his eyes. Sure, Aro had 'reputation' which didn't include him praising people.

"Yes. I was shocked when I heard it so I enquired to Cassie about Carlisle. She told me things that made me curious. Is it true that he works in a hospital? And he has such control that he hasn't tasted human blood in his entire life?"

"Yes. It is all true." He said, proudly.

"Wow."

"I know. Many few people have strength and determination like his. Our entire family feeds on animal but he has self control that can't be matched by any of us." He continued, "Carlisle is Carlisle! I look at him and feel if..."

"..If we will ever have enough strength to be the person he is." I completed it for him.

He gave a nod.

"How long have you known him?" I asked.

"My whole immortal life... almost whole!"

"Almost?"

He looked at me and replied. "He turned me and ever since I have been part of his family. Initially, it was only the two of us, then Esme came and we were living together. But there was this time when I started living on my own. I left them."

He looked almost ashamed for doing this to Carlisle and Esme. He had guilty look on his face.

"I thought I would be better off on my own but eventually I realised how wrong I was. I was becoming a monster and I hated it. I realised that I needed them so I decided to go back. I had no idea if Carlisle would even speak to me but when I got home they welcomed me with open arms. Esme warned me not to ever leave her again and Carlisle said he felt as if he'd gotten his son back. It was then I realised exactly how much they loved me." He smiled at the memory.

"You love them." I said, it was obvious; he spoke of them just the way a person would speak of his parents.

He simply smiled and said, "They're family."

Family. I was now thinking about my mother, who was caged in stone walls of the castle back in Italy. I was suddenly missing her. She was all I had after my dad died. I had this sudden urge of going back and hugging her. I wanted to see her kind face and wanted to hear her voice.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me, worriedly.

"I am fine." I lied.

"No, you're not."

"Well. I will be fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"For starter, you can tell me why you called me here?" I asked. I needed to take my mind off Italy.

"I wanted to see you, of course." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed at his expressions.

We spent rest of the day doing lots of thing.

We went for an animal hunting. We went to the nearby town where I mingled with humans after a long time. We went to city mall. We went to a music shop, a book shop. We did many things.

The day was marvellous.

I had enjoyed every bit of it.

It was night time and finally I decided it was time to return to the cottage. Truthfully, I did not want to leave but I knew Cassie was waiting for me back there with thousand questions.

I told him I wanted to go back, I thought he would complain but instead he just insisted on coming with me. He was very quiet when we were on our way back to cottage. He was thinking about something. Definitely something was bothering him; I wondered what it could be. Edward suddenly stopped in the forest. I stopped and went to him.

He looked at me. He wanted to ask something, I could see it. But he was reluctant to speak but after thinking about for few moments he said, "Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I gathered that. What is it?"

"I don't want to burdon you with this task but it concerns my family and I can't not do everything in my power to help. But on the other hand, asking this from you can get you into trouble. I don't know what to do?!"

"Edward, you can tell me anything." I assured him.

He looked at me, still not sure if he wanted to share this information but finally he spoke, "It's about the Denali sisters."

"Oh." Of course, I should have guessed.

"Listen, they're like an extended family to us. And watching them all die for no crime of theirs is... dreadful. I was hoping you could help in this matter. I know there's risk of displeasing Aro but since you're one of the important employees of his maybe you could speak to him."

"Edward, I wish I could help them but no one can change Aro's mind. He will do what he thinks is appropriate." I told him. It was all true, Aro did what he wanted. Always.

"My cousins are innocent, Bella. I know it. They knew nothing of their mother's secret doing. We came to know about Sasha's deed only when Cassie told us. We were completely unaware of it before, all we knew was that Volturi were coming and Sasha wanted Cullens to support her girls when it happened. They don't deserve to die for this."

"If what you're saying is true, if those girls are truly innocent then maybe Aro will spare them."

"Cassie doesn't think so. She thinks they'll die because they're related to Sasha."

He must've heard it in Cassie's thoughts. He looked very upset with entire situation and I couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

Well, I could talk to Aro but he would grow suspicious and questioning his decision wouldn't be taken well by him. Aro's decisions were never challenged, not by his guards, not even by Caius and Marcus. To third eye The Volturi had three rulers but insiders knew the truth, Aro was the boss.

"Bella, all I am asking is making him speak to them, see their innocence. He can take any decisions if he thinks they're guilty in any way. Please." He spoke with pleading eyes.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to help him. I decided to talk to Aro, try to change his heart, if he had one to begin with. I knew it would not make much difference but I had to try, for Edward.

"Okay. I'll try. I can't promise if it'll work or not but I will definitely talk to him." I assured him.

He heard me and his lips curved into a smile. I was going to say something but before I could say a word, he was hugging me. It was so sudden that I went into a shock for a moment.

My brain had stopped working. My heart had stopped.

His arms were wrapped around me. I could feel his breath on my hair. My face was resting on his chest. He smelled incredible. I felt amazing in his embrace. For that little time I had forgotten everything around me. All I knew was that I liked being in his arms and never wanted to let him go.

But as they say, all good things come to early end. He broke off.

He took a few steps back, still smiling.

"You're fabulous." He beamed at me.

Not as fabulous as you are, I thought to myself.

I didn't say anything for a few moments; I was still recovering from the latest event. He chuckled as if he knew what I was feeling and it made me blush.

"Bella, my family will be eternally grateful to you. You don't know what your help means to us, to Carlisle."

I cleared my throat and said, "Edward, I would try but I don't know how it would work out."

"I know I know but at least we will do something rather than nothing. It gives little comfort to know you tried."

I nodded.

"I should go now. It's too late." I told him. Cassie's face cropped up in my head.

"Can you stay a little longer?" he pleaded. "I wanted to take you somewhere."

"But..."

"Please." He said with those irritable pleading eyes.

I sighed, he chuckled.

Let's go then.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He took my hand in his and we were running through the woods. After a few minutes we reached there.

It was a meadow.

_Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be up in a week or so. Till then, see you. Have fun. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello. New chapter is here. Please review guys; I really need to know what you feel about this story. Next chapter will be up by Sunday._

**Chapter 12: Bella**

We arrived at the meadow.

He stopped once we were there and I did too.

"Here we are!" Edward said, I could feel joy in his voice. It was only natural to feel joy when you were at a place like that. It was beautiful.

The forest was dark and quiet. The sky was lit with thousand stars and the moon light was spread across the meadow like a white silk. I was mesmerised at the sight of it. I felt peaceful, content.

Edward slowly started walking and I with him since my hand was still in his, his grasp was firm yet gentle. I loved it. We quietly walked to the centre of the meadow. He halted there and said, "I found this place yesterday. I was running across the woods thinking about..." he paused, looked at me and smiled," well, I was running and suddenly I was here. I spent entire night lying here looking at the sky. It was amazing. I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thanks, for bringing me here." I smiled at him.

After a few moments we were both lying there, side-by-side, holding hands. We were both looking at the sky. It was beautiful. I was feeling very peaceful.

"Strange!" he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just... I came here yesterday and while I was here I started composing this new tune but I couldn't find closure to it and now, just a minute ago it kind of just popped into my head."

"Composing?"

"Yes, I play piano. Haven't played it in a long time but I had sudden urge to play it yesterday."

"Nice. I guess you needed inspiration." I said thinking about the beautiful and serene atmosphere around us.

"And I found it yesterday." I could hear smile in his voice. I smiled and blushed, I was glad he couldn't see me blushing. I shifted my eyes back to sky.

We lay there quietly. It was perfect to be there with him. I could stay there forever holding his hand, feeling his touch.

"I wish time stopped at this moment." I whispered, looking at him.

"Me too." He turned his head and looked at me.

We stayed there looking at each other for a very long time, lost in each other.

Only, neither of us knew that clock was ticking faster than usual and the beautiful night was coming to close.

I arrived at the cottage at around 3 in the morning. Felix was gone somewhere and Cassie was watching some movie with bored expressions on her face. As soon as she saw me she came and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank god you're back. I was so bored that I almost wanted to die ... again." She said. "You smell different."

I sighed. I must tell her.

"Bella, I don't want to push it but..."

"You don't have to. I'm going to tell you everything."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're my only friend, Cas and frankly I want to speak to someone about this all."

"Great. I am all ears."

We both sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I met someone."

"Ohhhhh... I would have never guessed THAT." She said, sarcastically.

"Cassie!" I glared.

"Sweetie, skip the obvious things. I know you met someone, I know it's a guy and I also know he smells fabulous!" she winked, I laughed.

"Who is he? How's he like?"

"He is... amazing! He is very charming." I blushed.

"Whoa! You're blushing. Wow. I want to meet this Mr. Amazing that makes you blush." She teased.

"Shut up, Cas." I blushed again.

"Hahaha. This is exciting, finally you found someone interesting, even though it's for a short while!"

"Short while? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll spend some time with him and he'd be an old news when we're back to castle. But it's great that at least he's good enough to make you blush."

"Wait. What? Do you think this is some kind of fling?" I asked her, what the hell she was thinking.

"Of course! Don't tell me you like him more than that." She said.

"I don't like him..."

"Good."

"But I love him." I admitted.

"What?" she was shocked. "Don't be absurd."

"Since when falling in love is absurd?" I snapped.

"You don't really mean that you're in love, do you?"

"I mean every word of it."

Cassie's expressions changed. She wasn't casual anymore, she was serious, and she was considering and judging everything.

"Are you playing some sort of joke on me, because now is the time for punch line!"

"Why can't you just believe that I love him?" I asked her, irritated.

"You don't even know him, Bella. It's just infatuation, this is not love."

"What do you know about love? If you had ever felt what I am feeling, you would've understood."

I knew it was mean to say those words but I said them anyway. She was making fun of my feeling for Edward and couldn't bear it.

Cassie's eyes were sad, hurt for a brief moment but she composed herself instantly. She had stern look on her face, all the softness, and mischief gone.

"Fine. So you're in love. Have you thought about consequences it'll have? Are you really so eager to get hurt?"

"He'll never hurt me." Somehow I knew he wouldn't.

"I'm not talking about your lover. I am talking about our master. What do you think he'll have to say when you tell him that you want leave The Guards?"

Aro. I hadn't thought about him. I hadn't thought about him at all. I was stunned. How could I forget about The Volturi when I had only talked about them few hours ago? I felt stupid. Was I so involved with Edward that I forgot the very reason I came to Alaska?

"And what do you think will happen to your mother if you decide to leave The Guards?" She continued.

Mom! I cursed myself when I realised that I hadn't even thought about my mother. I was ashamed of myself.

"Bella, I wish you could be with the person you love but we work for The Volturi and we don't have that privilege." She said sadly.

I had no words to say. Cassie was right. I would draw Aro's wrath if I left guards, he would hurt my mother, undoubtedly. And if I decided to stay at The Volturi, I'll never have any future with Edward. No matter what I chose, I'll lose someone I love.

I knew I had to stay with The Volturi for the sake of my mother, even thought it meant living away from Edward, living the life of agony.

Cassie looked at me. She realised what I was going through.

"You have to continue with your current life. Aro will go to any extent to keep you in The Guards. He wanted a shielding guard for centuries; he wouldn't let you go that easily after he's finally got you. Worse, he'll hurt this guy you love if he understood that's what it took to keep you. He'll use your love against you, Bella." She tried to make me understand.

I digested every word that Cassie had said. She was telling the truth, Aro was capable of hurting Edward if it meant keeping me in guards. Aro could hurt Edward. No, I couldn't allow it. I had to keep Edward safe and if staying away from him would do it then I was willing to do just that.

I realised that last 2 days I was living a dream. A beautiful dream it was but now, it was time to wake up and face reality.

I closed my eyes to hold back tears. I was too angry at Cassie to let her see me in tears. True, it wasn't her fault that I was negligent of the obvious facts for past 2 days, it wasn't her fault that I was living in my dream-land but she had made me face reality and I didn't like the bitter reality. I felt like I was suffocating. Everything was too painful. I needed time to compose myself.

I opened my eyes and started walking out of the door.

"Bella..."

"I need to be alone." I said, coldly. Too rudely.

"I'm sorry. I wish you could follow your heart." She said quietly, she sounded guilty for being honest.

"Me too." I replied and ran into the forest, tears streaming from my eyes.

It was almost dawn. Sun was rising for the rest of the world but my life was darkened forever...


	13. Chapter 13

Read and Review. I am sure you'll have something to say once you're finished with this chapter. BTW I am aware there have been back-to-back Bella chapters, well; let's just say lots of things are happening at her end so I thought writing from her POV was more important. Hope you like it.

Chapter 13: Bella

I was walking in the forest. This was the same path I had taken yesterday morning, only it had felt lot more beautiful back then, now it felt very dull.

After some time I arrived at the spot where I had met, actually attacked Edward. I remembered how we had teased each other. I remembered how much I was attracted to him, how stupidly I had blushed again and gain. The fond memory made me smile which disappeared once I realised that none of those things mattered anymore. I had made up my mind; I must stick to my choice.

I broke into a run. I reached the waterfall then the tree where we had met after our race. I remembered how he had jumped from the tree. I closed my eyes. I wanted to see him, at least for one last time. I knew it wasn't going to happen but I was hoping it would. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was there smiling at me. For a second I thought I was imagining him there but then he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Heelllloooo." He sang.

So he was actually there. I was actually meeting him again.

"Edward." That's all I could manage to say. "What are you...?"

"I knew you would be here so I came to meet you." He smiled, sweetly.

A part of me was happy that he came for me but then I remembered that things had changed. I would be complication for him. He would never be happy if I were to stay in his life.

He looked at me intently, as if examining me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, concern.

"Nothing." I looked away.

"I think I know you better than that. Even though we have met only 2 days ago, I feel like I've known you for a very long time."

"You know hardly anything about me." That was true, in a way. He understood me as good as Cassie or my mom but knowing about me was different story. He didn't even know that I had mother back in Italy and I couldn't tell him that for his own safety. The lesser he about me the better, I thought.

"Okay. But I guess I will get to know you better with time." He said.

He was thinking about us spending more time together. It should have made me happy but it just hurt me because I knew it could never happen. I must end this, I told myself. It would only hurt him that much more if I postponed it, I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him

I gathered up all my courage and looked at him.

"You're a nice person, Edward. I am very glad that I got a chance to know you, but now..."

"Wait! This sounds like a goodbye. I am not ready for it, not just yet."

He protested.

"But..."

"I want you to consider all the possibilities before you take your decision." He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "I have to tell you something. I think I am in..."

"No." I almost shouted at him. I released my hand and took few steps back. I knew what he was going to say. The same thing I wanted to tell him too but if I heard him say it, I'll be too weak to leave him. I couldn't leave if I knew I had even rarest possibility of having the life I always craved for.

He looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Let me finish..." he pleaded.

"No. You and me, it is not possible. Ever." It pained me to say it.

He was hurt and angry too.

"Why?" he asked, sternly. "And don't you dare tell me it's because you don't feel anything for me because I KNOW you do."

I gulped, this was the first time I had seen him angry. I couldn't look straight into his eyes.

"I... I am not saying that, it will be stupid if I told you I don't have feelings for you but those feelings are irrelevant, nothing can happen between us. My life is in Italy, with..." I almost said 'my mother', "with The Volturi and rest of the guards." I lied.

It angered him even more.

"WHAT LIFE?" he snapped. "Are you referring to going around the world and killing people for your so-called-justice? Or is it causing fear amongst people that you like? Or is it acting as Aro's human shield so amusing to you that you're not willing to give it up?"

I didn't know what to say. He had said every single reason why I had wished to leave The Volturi but I couldn't tell him the one thing that was holding me back.

I simply said, "Yes."

He looked at me for a long moment.

"I don't accept this. I know you mean none of that." He said stubbornly.

"You have to accept it." Don't make it harder than it already is.

His expressions softened. He took a step towards me and said

"Don't do this. You don't belong with them. You belong with me."

"My place is with them. I am sorry."

He looked frustrated, sad and agonized.

"You know, I am aware of all of the methods Volturi use to keep their Guards together. I know that Chelsea can influence emotional ties of you guards to their masters. I was just hoping that your feelings for me were strong enough to give you strength to cut those ties and come to me." He said sadly.

In reality, Chelsea's powers wouldn't work on me that's why Aro had to keep my mom as leverage. But Edward wasn't aware of this and I wouldn't tell him.

"I guess I don't feel that intensely about you." This time I lied convincingly. He seemed to believe it which only hurt me even more.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I was so sure that you were the one."

"I am not."

"There's nothing more to say then." He said. 'Bye."

I could cry at any moment now. It was so hard to let him go. All my instincts were telling me to just grab him and hug him and never leave him. I had to fight myself to keep the act going.

He turned to leave,

"Edward, wait." I stopped him, for no reason. "I am not sure if I can help with the execution thing. Aro wouldn't listen."

I didn't want him to think I helped him because I cared. I wanted him to forget me. He looked at me, emotionless. For a second I thought he wanted to say something but then without a word he just left.

I came back to cottage, reassuring myself thousand times that I had done the right thing even though nothing about it felt right.

Felix was in the leaving room when I arrived.

"Master and the rest are on their way. They'll be here by midday." He said.

I nodded and went upstairs. I had no stamina to say a word. I was exhausted. Cassie saw me, she wanted to say something but I ignored her and went to the other room. I was mad at her, I was mad at my mom, I was mad at my stupid shielding powers and at everything that kept me away from Edward.

"Bella..." she followed me to the other room, but I closed door at her face. I knew she wanted to help but it wouldn't do any good to me.

I locked the room, went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. And under that running cold water I sat cried and cried and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Read and Review.

**Chapter 14 : Bella**

I was crying for god knows how long. All those piled up emotions had exploded and i just couldn't control myself. I came out of the bathroom, I checked the clock, and it was 11 am. I had hurt Edward and it was hurting me too. I decided to do one last thing for him before I went back. I could talk to Aro, confess everything and beg, if required, to spare his family. I was determined to help him. I changed my cloths, put on the cloak and went outside where Cassie was sitting nervously.

She saw me and stoop up.

"Bella..." she began to speak.

"We can speak later. I have important work to do." I told her. She wanted to ask about it but she didn't, maybe she was feeling guilty, still." I am going to meet Aro and speak to him about execution of those girls of Denali coven."

"Why?"

"They're Edward's family and I want to help him."

It took her a moment to digest that Edward was the guy I had fallen in love with. I hadn't told her Edward's name before but I didn't care about playing safe anymore. I thought she would ask me not to go on such suicide mission but instead she said,

"Okay. Let me come with you. I can help you to track him down." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Helping him would make you feel better, which would make me feel better."

I nodded. "Felix?" I asked her.

"I'll talk to him. " She said and went downstairs.

We left in a few minutes. With Cassie's tracking skills, we reached the guards in around 30 minutes. They'd stopped at the clearing in the forest, expecting us. Aro was in the middle of entire party. One of the guards, Rick, went to Aro and gave the notice of our arrival. We both went to where Aro was. Seeing us he smiled as usual.

"Master." We both said and bowed.

"I hope you're here to welcome us, ladies." He whispered.

Without wasting time, I spoke, "Master, actually I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, privately."

He smiled. "Sure, dearest Bella. We'll take our conversation to the woods. Shall we?"

I nodded. We walked through the guards; I could feel all the eyes on me, it made me uncomfortable.

Once we were at reasonably away from the rest, Aro stopped, do did I.

"Bella. You can speak your mind, dear." He said.

"Master, I have done a mistake. While I was here I met someone and I was involved with him even though I knew..."

"Love." He interrupted me. "Fascinating. I am glad you found someone to fall in love with in such a short period." His voice was as cold as ever, even though he was smiling, he scared the hell out of me.

"Who is this lucky fellow who captured your heart?" he asked, smirking.

I gulped.

"Edward Cullen." I said. I knew he would have known this all once he met Carlisle and Edward so I decided to be honest. Hiding stuff would make things worse, I knew.

"Cullen, you say? Is he related to Carlisle in any way?

"Yes."

"Interesting." He smiled wickedly. "Bella, if you wish to resign from your services for this Edward then you have my consent. We'll take VERY GOOD care of your mother, be sure of it." He said.

_Translation: Don't forget we have your mother and she'll suffer if you chose to resign._

It was a threat. Aro loved playing this game and ii had to say what he wanted to hear.

"No, master. I wish to continue with my position in The Guards if you are willing to let me."

"I would be delighted. But what about your relationship with Edward? I do not wish to keep two lovers apart." He said, fake sympathy dripping every word.

I wanted to slap him, then and there but I controlled my emotions.

"Working for Volturi is more precious to me, master, as you know." I had to play along.

"Very well. Now, would you explain what is this Edward Cullen doing in Alaska and is Carlisle with him too?'

I explained to him everything. He would use his gift on Edward anyway to find out stuff. I told him how Edward told me Denali girls were innocent.

"He says they're innocent but it couldn't be true, Bella."

"He wouldn't lie to me." I said, little too sternly.

"Of course." Aro laughed. " But we have certain rules, Bella and we must stick to them."

"Master, I am pleading before you to give them one chance to explain themselves. If they no hand in the crime then they deserve to be spared."

"Bella..."

"Please, master. I am willing to take full responsibility for them. If they commit any crime in future you can execute me with them."

Aro smiled dangerously. "You do care for this boy and you're willing to go to any length to help him. Amusing."

"I..."

"Bella, you're one of my most important guards and I cannot deny you when you are asking for such favour. Very well, I will give them one chance, for your sake. If they were to survive, it would be because you are in Volturi Guards. It will be all because of you."

_Translation: I am giving them this chance BECAUSE you are in my guards. As soon as you leave, their lives are endangered._

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"You should leave for Italy with Cassie. We will take care of business here."

"As you say, master."

"I turned to go but he said,

"Remember this Bella, many people live because you're in the Volturi Guards. Who is to say what would happen to them if you left?"

This time the threat was direct. I just nodded.

Cassie and I arrived at castle finally. I saw the familiar walls and I remembered how excited I had been when I left for this assignment, now I knew why I had felt that way. The only difference was now I was back in this castle with beautiful yet sad memories.


End file.
